Chance Encounter at the Gym
by Sanguimancy
Summary: While Mineta is on a walk late at night, he stumbles upon someone passed out in the gym. What follows next is a heart-to-heart and a shocking moment of character growth! There aren't many fanfics with Mineta in them, so I wrote this to help put a different perspective on a much-hated character.
1. Chapter 1

**I've noticed there's a lot of hatred towards Mineta, and much of it is warranted. However, I had a concept idea and it won't leave me alone until I write it. So here is my little story; and hopefully I can make a version of Mineta that people can actually stomach! Also he's still short in this, but not the ridiculously small height like in the series.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Chance Encounter at the Gym**

For Minoru Mineta, it was another typical night of walking alone back to the dorms. Being in the top 10 of his class, he figured that he didn't need to go to the emergency study session hosted by Iida and Midoriya. However, once he heard that Mina and some of the other girls would be there, he immediately knew he had to be there as well. Although he was plenty distracted and did much distracting himself, the session itself was actually very helpful. With Midoriya's insane amount of knowledge pertaining to quirks and Iida's no nonsense attitude, he was able to leave the study session feeling more confident about the upcoming test. Once every topic had been thoroughly covered, everyone decided that it would be best to leave. He didn't acknowledge the pain he felt seeing people leave the study session together, while he has to trek back to the dorms all by himself.

He distracted himself by thinking of how the other students will fare against the upcoming test. Mineta felt adequately challenged, which meant that his best friend, Kaminari, was probably die once he saw the test in person. This thought did resonate within him and made him stand in place. For all his time here, he had only made one true friend. He knew he was not as bombastic as Bakugo or Kirishima, but he also wasn't as quiet as Shoji or Koda. _It doesn't really matter anyways, I'm just gonna become a hero and then I'll make all the friends I need, not to mention meet all the babes too!_ This thought did put a smile on his face, but it was much more forced than he realized. As he looked up and saw the moon shining, he knew he the curfew would be coming up in a while.

One of the only other sources of light outside emanated from the gym. Despite its spacious interior, he could see a lone figure within. He kept on walking, not caring about whoever was going to be reamed by Aizawa. Despite this, his pace got slower and slower until he was practically crawling past the gym. Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned around and went through the large double doors. He glanced around the impressively sized gymnasium.

It truly was spectacular, with its modern design and ample amounts of different equipment, all of which Mineta had never used. His small frame was maintained by his quirk – which used calories from his body. Although many thought he was simply small, he knew his quirk allowed him to not need to diet. This came in handy when he would lock himself in his room and have nothing but junk food during his anime/gaming marathons. He then remembered that Yaoyorozu said something similar and that her body also needed calories to use her quirk, but everyone knew she kept her body in much better shape. _Ah, Yaoyorozu. Nobody holds a candle to you._ He thought to himself with a perverted grin stuck on his face. Every boy in his class shared his opinion, although he was the only one brave/stupid enough to say it out loud.

After taking in his surroundings, and getting sidetracked thinking about his dream girl, he finally decided to check on the other sole occupant. As he starting walking towards them, the first thing he realized was that their long black hair was in a recognizable ponytail. The second thing he realized is that they, or rather _she_, had a lot of bare skin exposed. It was to Mineta's delight that he realized it was Yaoyorozu herself that had passed out on a bench. If he did not have his mouth clamped shut then he most certainly would have been drooling. Stealthily grabbing his phone, he slowly crept towards her, knowing these pictures were going to last him awhile.

His mind was racing a million miles per hour as he realized his dream was coming true. All of his previous perversions would be nothing compared to this if he pulled it off successfully. _With the exception of Tsuyu, I could have drowned and died happy_. He laughed before slapping his other hand over his mouth, trying to reduce the noise. Eliminating all idle thoughts, he continued to tiptoe towards her with his camera ready. _I'm gonna get so much praise for this! The guys are all gonna want to be friends with the stealthiest hero there is. The exception being Midoriya, since he's so innocent, and Iida won't like it since he's too strict about rules. Bakugo only cares about getting stronger… and the same goes for Todoroki and Tokoyami and Kirishima and… _His train of thought stopped abruptly, as did his feet.

Mineta may have been looking forward, but in reality he was staring off into space. _Why am I doing this then? I mean, I see a hot girl and I gotta do something… right? _At this point he was standing still in the middle of the room, halfway to the sleeping girl. _If I'm supposed to be a hero, then why do I feel like such a villain? _Different thoughts were flying around his brain, so much so that he swatted away at the air in a vain hope that it would bring clarity.

He looked at her again, this time focusing solely on her face, he was too preoccupied objectifying her earlier to notice the furrowed brow and scared expression currently on her face. _She must be having a nightmare, maybe a blanket will help? _He knew a blanket in a gym would be impossible to find, but something to cover her up might ease her mind. He looked around the main area until he saw a sign for a sauna on the east side of the building. If a sauna was there then certainly a towel would be too! He ran both quickly and quietly until he found what he needed: an extra-large towel, big enough to become a makeshift blanket. Unfortunately, it was on the top shelf. _Thank you Quirk God, this one time_. He thought before sticking a ball to the wall and crawling up to snag the object he needed. When he came back, Yaoyorozu was looking even worse. She was murmuring in her sleep. This time, rather than creepily approaching her, Mineta simply walked over to her and draped the towel over her, while looking away from her the entire time.

When the somewhat warm object covered her, Yaoyorozu hummed comfortably. She no longer had those worrying features across her face. Mineta glanced at her and noticed that she did have a nice smile. This only made him feel worse though. _Jesus, I can't believe I was gonna prey on her while she was asleep_. These thoughts were coming in full force now. He was reliving all the instances where he did something disgusting. Whether it was feeling up Tsuyu, or spying on the girls' locker room, he could not stop the hate he felt with himself. For Yaoyorozu, it was all amplified, because she was always the one he targeted the most. During the moments he harassed her, he never thought about how she felt. _She should have treated me worse, they all should have..._ How could he try to be good when all he did was bad? If he was willing to prey on his classmate while she was asleep, then how much further could he have gone? He looked at his phone again, seeing the time. He had a little less than an hour before curfew started, but luckily the dorms were within a five minute walk.

He almost wanted to throw the phone against the wall, remembering his plans with it. It was as if all of his earlier perversion was transformed into self-hatred. Mineta walked over leaned against the opposite wall on the other side of the room, deciding his classmate deserved all the sleep she could get. He decided he would stay there just in case she did not get up in time, and also to keep a safe eye on her. _Yeah, like you're any better than some other creep coming in here…_ He could not physically move. This anger and sadness sapped him of his motor functions. However, he felt the adrenaline rush when he suddenly saw Yaoyorozu's eyes open; and then they immediately locked in on him.

"Mineta? What are you doing here? How long was I out?" She asked him while stretching. He averted his eyes.

"Oh I'm not sure, I saw you passed out in here and wanted to warn you about the curfew." He was still being honest, but there were some beads of sweat starting to form.

"That's very kind of you to-" Her words were cutoff when the towel fell from her and landed on the ground. She then looked back up at him with the briefest, yet most intense, flash of anger. However, she then calmed herself, "How long have you really been here? I know this towel wasn't on me when I passed out."

Mineta's head darted left and right. He was already looking for a way out, just like with any other tense situation he ends up in. That thought though made him stop though and shamefully look away. "I saw you in here, and you were having a nightmare, so I got a towel and covered you to see if it helped…" Again, this was not the whole truth, but maybe he could sneak out of here without her knowing. Maybe he could pull one over on the smartest person in the class.

"I, um, appreciate that." She was at a loss for words. Mineta, her perverted purple blob of a classmate actually did something kind. It was certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome. She looked at him again and flashed a genuine smile. When she did though, he oddly looked even worse than before. Now that she thought about it, he was noticeably deflated.

"Mineta, is everything alright?" She asked apprehensively. As the classroom vice representative, it was her duty to ensure everyone was healthy, even the unsavory ones.

"Oh, yeah, I'm doing alright. Don't worry about me…" Even he knew the lie sounded weak, but he was desperately hoping that she would not pry. Unfortunately, when he made eye contact again, she looked even more determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I haven't heard you lie that often, but you're not very good at it. Please Mineta, tell me what's wrong." She slowly began to approach him, but not close enough to get into his personal space.

With a heavy sigh, Mineta looked up at her. Yaoyorozu almost gasped when she made eye contact. The only time she had seen such a vortex of emotions was when Midoriya lost Bakugo. Here, Mineta looked so small and dejected that a light breeze could topple him over. "Look Yaoyorozu, you're the smartest one in the class… why do you really think I stuck around after I came inside?" He could not even look her in the eye as he finished the sentence. While she did not give an external response, her internal one was a return to that white-hot anger she felt earlier. It made perfect sense to her: he came in to prey on her and then get out, but she caught him in the act. It felt good to have justification for her rage, but even she knew that story did not hold up. He covered her up after the nightmare, he was still in the building rather than escaping the second he could, and he could barely even look at her. Normally his eyes would be glued on her but now there was minimal eye contact.

She still had not responded, but decided to state the facts, "You were going to do something _vile_ involving me, right?" Even though she tried to be diplomatic, her knowledge of previous encounters made her blood slightly boil.

"Yeah, I was… I saw you and, yeah. You know the rest…" By now he had his knees up to his chin and his arms crossed in front of him. The words he said were muffled, and he was definitely not being louder than he had to.

After looking away, visibly disgusted, Yaoyorozu looked back at Mineta. Again, her anger was quelled by curiosity. If he did what he wanted to do then why is he so depressed? She had to ask him the burning question. "Why? Why would you do something like that? Why are you like this? Why are you trying to get all of your classmates to hate you?!" This time, her hand clasped over her mouth, regretted the words that so easily spilled out. It was what she had wanted to ask since the very beginning, but felt too indifferent to care. But now, in this enclosed and private space, the truth slipped out so easily.

Mineta wanted to be mad, but everything she said was the truth. Everything he did was at the cost of someone else. His perversion was directed at people who may have been his friends. His entire reason to be a hero was to get girls to like him. Everything he did seemed to revolve around girls. That was the introspection he never realized before. He thought about his life before coming to UA. Then, he looked at Yaoyorozu with the same empty look and told his story.

He was even smaller back at his old school, which is something the bullies always made him aware of. Some people were generally nice to him, but genuine friends were hard to come by. Once dating and relationships became more important, Mineta still found himself alone. He had to do something that would make everyone respect him, or at least notice him. What he ended up doing was walking up to the most attractive and popular girl, and making an extremely graphic comment about him and her. The bullies begrudgingly admitted that he did something they could never do. From then onward, Mineta only viewed girls as something to use for his self-esteem. As long as he pushed the envelope and did things no one else would do, he stayed off the lowest rung and people would remember him. He never thought about the feelings of those girls. He never considered if they would be a friend to him. To him, this bitter teenager, getting whatever he wanted was the only way to live.

He ended this story with a long sigh. Nobody knew this story, not even Kaminari. It felt surprisingly good to let out all his emotions, even though it was to a furious classmate. However, when he looked up at her, there was not a face of anger. Instead, she looked as if tears threatened to spill at any moment.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're actually crying? I just told you I use people and don't care! I'm a horrible person! You should be mad! You should use a sharp object and hurt me and-!" His words were cut off by Yaoyorozu enveloping him in a surprisingly strong hug. Despite his protests, she kept on holding him. It was then he realized that the last time he received a hug was from his parents when he left for UA. This thought made his own eyes begin to water, as the emotions crashing together became too much to bear. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. It was fairly weak, since he was scared about overstepping his boundaries. He felt her hold him tighter, and she whispered that everything was alright. Then, everything fell apart for Mineta. The tears freely flowed down his cheeks as he held on to her. Right now, she was the only source of comfort for him in such an emotionally vulnerable state. He held on tight as she kneeled down next to him and pulled him close. It was something neither of them would ever expect to happen.

Mineta rubbed his eyes until he felt better. Once he was able to speak, he now had his own burning question. "Why did you do that? You could have left me here after I told my sob story," he didn't want to admit it but his background did sound like an excuse for his personal failings.

"It's not just what you went through at your old school, it's seeing how you've changed. Just by doing such simple things like looking out for me and realizing what you were doing was wrong shows such great personal growth!" Yaoyorozu was practically beaming by the end of that sentence. Similar to when she tutored her other classmates, she loved being able to help someone struggling and see them grow.

Mineta looked away for a bit, but then returned her gaze with a smile – a real, genuine smile. This was the first one he's had in a long time. Normally with Kaminari they're just goofing off, but this time was something special. Yaoyorozu stood up and offered him a hand, the smile on her face shining like the moon outside. He took it and stood up, glad to have decided to come into the gym on this fateful night. Checking his phone again, he realized that the curfew was about to start!

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! We're totally gonna be late for the curfew!" He said with panic going back into his veins after a long absence. However, that was all he got out as she grabbed him by the collar, threw him on her back, and then sprinted to the dorm buildings. It was just like the Sports Festival, except this time she wanted him there. They barely managed to barrel through the doors before the automatic lock sealed shut behind them.

"I'm glad you let me sleep, I would have never made it if I was as tired as before," Yaoyorozu stated while still sucking air into her lungs. Mineta scrambled to the common area to get a glass of water. She thanked him again with a dazzling smile, which he was still not accustomed to. Mineta looked around and realized everyone must have been asleep or in their rooms.

Mineta broke the silence, "Hey Yaoyorozu, what was your dream about earlier? You didn't look like you were in a good place." She looked away with a frown, as it must have been something personal.

She looked away, then responded, "I had a dream that I failed doing something and people died because of it. Everyone hated me… so that's why I went to the gym and trained until I passed out. I figured I would feel better after doing that but I had the same nightmare again." These insecurities were familiar to Mineta, as he remembered her almost losing her mind while training with Todoroki. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she laughed the pain away. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries and give her a hug, but a little contact would go a long way for helping her feel better. She noticed the hand on her shoulder and turned to look up at him. She gave him another bright smile as she stood up, now recovered from the exhausting sprint. Mineta noticed how he had to slightly stretch his arm when she stood up. She seemed to notice this as well and let out a small, yet cute, laugh. This time he blushed and removed his hand, then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. These kinds of sincere moments would take some getting used to. Until then, he just glad to finally be on the right path.

As they both started walking towards their rooms, they each agreed to talk to each other more often. Before she closed her door, Mineta promised that the old version of him was long gone, and she was glad to hear that. They each went to their own rooms. As he lie awake in bed, he talked out loud to himself, "Who would have guessed being a decent person would make people like me!"

* * *

**So there it is everyone! I know Mineta deserves much of the hate he gets but I figured I could make a sympathetic, and hopefully good, story for him. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad to see that so many people enjoyed my story! I put a new teaser at the end of the first chapter asking if another one is something that anyone is interested in. Now we're here and I'm excited to keep on writing. Also, for Mineta's height, I'll say that he is just as tall as Tokoyami (so 5'2). For comparison, Yaoyorozu is 5'7.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Exams and Other Complications**

Hearing the alarm clock going off in the morning would normally make Mineta groan. He always hated mornings, with the sun shining outside and having to accept the tasks for the day. He preferred the night, when he could finally cut loose with video games or _risqué_ chatrooms about the female heroes. This morning was different however, as he was actually already up before the alarm went off. He was spuriously flipping through his notes and trying to absorb as much as he could before the exam in a few hours. When the alarm did go off, he let out a shout and threw a sticky ball at it, making it topple over and stick to the floor. Once the adrenaline surge wore off, he out an exasperated sigh and slowly walked over to turn it off. He already knew this was going to be a long day. As he looked around, he realized this would be a good time for a shower. _Nah, everyone else will be there, I'll just keep on studying_. However, his glance around his room made him think about last night. Seeing the multiple figurines of Mt. Lady, Midnight, and Ryukyu made him pause. Additionally the only posters he had were of those heroes, although these drawings were from independent illustrators, and much more _peculiar_. He sighed to himself as the words of Yaoyorozu echoed through his head. _Maybe I'll give these to Kaminari later, hope he doesn't think I'm about to do something reckless_.

He turned away and went back to his notes, not noticing the time slipping by. The study session yesterday was a big help; and he felt like all of the subjects were so much easier to grasp. He chuckled dryly as he thought about how much more he could learn if he didn't spend all his time thinking about girls. Once he was wrapping up the last section, he heard a surprising knock at the door. "Um, Mineta, I hope you're awake. The exam is going to start in 30 minutes," said Yaoyorozu in a soft, yet urgent voice. He practically knocked her over as he threw open the door and rushed to the communal showers, while yelling a thanks over his shoulder.

The shower was practically him putting hot water on his body but he would be clean enough to not turn any heads. The second he was done he grabbed a towel and sprinted back to his room. He would have blushed profusely seeing how Yaoyorozu was waiting outside of his room, still there to make sure he was coming. _Please don't see any of the girls, please don't… _He silently begged as he got back in his room and sloppily put his uniform on. He honestly looked like Bakugo with how crumpled his attire was. It didn't matter though as he grabbed his notes, stuffed them in his backpack, and ran out the door again. Despite the head start, she was easily able to catch back up with him. Unfortunately, his façade of determination to make it to class on time was slightly shattered by her warm smile aimed at him. He quickly looked back to the path he was on and kept running. Eventually they both made it to the classroom, panting loudly as they took their seats. A few suspicious glances were cast at the pair, but everyone eventually went back to looking at their notes or reviewing amongst themselves. He sighed in relief as he took his notes out for one last look. The test was going to start in seven minutes, but knowing Aizawa it would be closer to ten. Despite his best efforts, he would find his gaze slowly shift from his paper to his classmate. He used to think that having her sit next to him was a blessing, but now it felt like a curse.

He didn't know why she spent so much time studying, as she intensely looked at her notes. She was already the smartest person in the class but maybe it was that diligence that got her to that spot. _Jeez, the brains and the looks, nobody holds a ca-_ Mineta immediately stopped this train of thought with a shake of his head. _No, no, no, we don't think that way anymore_. Despite this, it was hard to not think of her. After all, she's now closer to him than almost everyone else he knew here. _Great, she has the personality too, just my luck_. These nagging thoughts were distracting him from reading any of his notes. Even more unfortunately, she noticed this too, "Mineta, do you need to look at my notes?" She had seen his eyes occasionally shift to her, but didn't want to assume the worst. He was different today – quieter, more reserved, and almost fearful of looking at anyone.

Hearing her voice snapped him out of his trance, "S-Sure Yaoyorozu, thank you very much." He gingerly reached out to take her notes, moving somewhat faster than a snail. She let out a small chuckle at his expense. He was normally so bold around her, so seeing him so skittish was an enjoyable change of pace. Mineta looked at the notes awestruck. Everything was perfectly detailed, organized, and summarized. He could learn everything he needed to know about a topic by just the smallest of notes she made. _No wonder why she's the smartest, this is incredible_. Luckily, he was able to skim over all of it before Aizawa burst through the door, still in his sleeping bag.

He managed to throw the exams onto his desk, then exclaim, "Here's your stuff, don't cheat." Then he slumped over and promptly went back to sleep. The first to grab an exam was Bakugo, who somehow managed to be angry while grabbing a piece of paper. Iida was next, not wanting the ruffian to set a bad example for everyone else. Then everyone else trickled forward to get their paper. While waiting in line, Mineta noticed the glares from Mina and Jiro, which made him look at his shoes. He knew that, after the exam, there was going to be a long talk directed at him. He noticed that he was breezing through the exam. Thanks to the previous night, this morning, and Yaoyorozu's notes, this exam was a piece of cake. Again, his trip up to Aizawa's desk was met with daggers from most of the girls – even Hagakure was aimed as his direction, with arms seemingly folded. _This is gonna be a nightmare_. Even worse, he saw Yaoyorozu's smiling face as he went to sit back down, being oblivious to it all.

He decided to make it easier on everyone by simply waiting at his chair until everyone was finished. Once people started to trickle out, he could feel his stomach turning. He didn't know how this would all go down, but it was not going to be a simple affair. He sat and stared aimlessly until the chair in front of him was yanked out and Mina now appeared in in. Jiro, Tsuyu, and Hagakure were standing along the wall next to him, all while Yaoyorozu stayed in her seat, visibly confused.

Mina was the first to speak. "So what's the deal? Why are you and Yaomomo all buddy-buddy now?" she said with an unusually angry look. Those black eyes seemed even darker, with the gold making her look like a cat finding a mouse.

"We just, uh, got to know each other…" he replied while bumbling his words. These was two instances where being a bad liar is getting him in trouble.

Mina scoffed, "Bullshit, there's no way she'd be willingly hanging around you." She thought to herself that she was being a little too mean, but it felt good getting these feelings off her chest. She never got a chance to tell Mineta what she really thought of him.

However, Hagakure stepped forward. "That's a little harsh, maybe they really did have a nice talk," she said quietly. She had few warm feelings for the purple boy, but also didn't have the experiences with him that the other girls had.

Mineta was about to speak out but Yaoyorozu put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard to believe but Mineta and I had a very informational talk. I believe he has something he wants to say to all of you too." She gave him another warm smile; and it was just the boost he needed to get the right words out.

"Look everyone, I know that I have treated you all horribly…" He looked around to each of the ones there, all victims to his perversions. "Tsuyu, I'm sorry for… _touching_ you during the USJ incident, I'm glad you tried to drown me afterwards," he said with a humorless chuckle. "And for you all I'm sorry about the cheerleading trick I played on you, as well as the peephole I made in the locker room. I just… I thought the other guys would respect me more if I did things like that, maybe Kirishima would call me manly for it," he said this all with another dry chuckle. Hearing the words coming from his own mouth made him sound so utterly pathetic that he worried he would break down again. Surveying the room, he saw that everyone had a slightly softer face after his apology, but Mina and Jiro were fighting it.

Jiro, still having not said a word, walked over to Yaoyorozu and grabbed her arm – pulling her outside the classroom. Mina still had daggers coming from her eyes, but they were a bit duller now. "Do you really think some sob story is going to make things better? What you did should have gotten you kicked out. In fact, it was only Tsu who convinced us to keep you in." Mineta looked to the quiet frog girl, who was leaning against the wall and still observing everything.

"If you hadn't tried to stop those villains at the USJ then I would have wanted you gone. But you proved yourself to not be a total coward, so I figured you could stick around," she plainly said. She found it hard to hate him, because he was just so unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Honestly, she had forgotten about his grabbing. Her near-death incident with Shigaraki made her repress most memories of that terrible day.

Mineta had a small smile after hearing that, but was also terrified knowing how close he was to being kicked out. Mina groaned at this sappy interaction. "If you actually are trying to be a better person then I'll be more than happy to help you," she surprisingly said. Then she reached out with her hand almost touching his face; and he could see the acid slowly beginning to form on her palm. "However, if you're lying and this is all an act to get us to lower our guards," she paused with an evil smile forming, "I'll melt your skull, then the rest of your body; and no one will ever find out, got it?"

He was as pale as a ghost hearing the death threat. The way she had her hand out was eerily similar to how Shigaraki used his own quirk. Nevertheless, the message was crystal clear to him, "Y-y-you g-got it M-Mina." He could barely speak after hearing such a terrifying message. Then the strangest thing happened as she grabbed his tie and pulled him close, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Good! I'd hate to have to melt a fellow hero in training!" She then got up and went to leave the room with Hagakure following after her, "Take care Mineta! And remember, vat of acid!" Mina said while giving him a playful smirk as they then both left. Once the door closed, Mineta let out a massive sigh and gasped for air. He had be unintentionally holding his breath the entire time Mina was talking about killing him, and they sudden kiss left him even more breathless. Tsuyu giggled at his flabbergasted expression as he laid his head on his desk.

"I think that went better than expected, _ribbit_," she said while walking over to the seat Mina was just in. She held out her hand to rub his back, but paused for a bit, having it just hover over him. Mina's words of caution rang out in her head, but she figured she could just tongue smack him if he acted up. She placed the large hand on his back and moved in slow circles.

"Thanks Tsuyu, I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory," he murmured while his body was still face-down over the desk.

She smiled at this kind notion, wondering if it truly was possible for Mineta to become a better person. It surely had to be possible; and she wanted to be there to support him. She moved her hand to the back of his head and gently pulled him up to look at her. She noticed that his eyes weren't entirely black. There was a faint shade of purple mixed in there, just like how her own eyes had a dark, forest green mixed within. Someone would have to be very close to notice though, just like with him. She figured it was her time to be dramatic now. "Mineta, I think Mina missed a spot," and before he could even react, she leaned in quickly to put a kiss on the other cheek. At this point Mineta's brain was becoming fried. He was getting what he used to always want, but at this very moment all he felt was shock. She let out another giggle before walking to the door and, just like Mina, she had something to call out. "Mineta, you can call me Tsu." She then shut the door, leaving him in total disbelief.

Tsuyu skipped down the halls with a smile, glad to have known her classmate was hopefully on the right track after everything that just happened. She happened to see Jiro and Yaomomo in a particularly heated conversation, and started walking towards them. "Look, you've told me already that he's changed but this is Mineta we're talking about! You really think a guy like him changes overnight? You think one conversation makes him a completely different person?" Jiro exclaimed with fraying nerves. She figured her best friend was under some kind of brainwashing for how stalwart she was defending the perverted purple blob.

"I know that Mineta has troubled us all in the past but I believe his change is genuine, despite how hard that is to believe." She knew where Jiro was coming from, after all, she would never have believed she'd be defending him one day. She also knew these wouldn't be easy – trying to convince people that he's different not – but she never backed down from a challenge. She placed a calm hand on Jiro's shoulder and stated, "I'm not asking you to forgive him for everything that he's done to us, and I believe his actions will have to do that as well as his words. I just want you to keep an open mind about him changing. If he doesn't receive and positive support then he'll slip back into the old Mineta, and we don't want that, do we?"

Jiro shrugged and rolled her eyes. She knew Yaomomo was right, but being nice to Mineta was less preferable than a lot of other nasty things she could think of. However, if her best friend was willing to give him a second chance, despite having the most amount of awful encounters, then she figured she could too. She looked at Yaoyorozu with a hard stare, "If he does anything bad again then these jacks are going all the way through his eye next time." Yaoyorozu simply nodded, understanding that Mineta would need a severe punishment if this all turned out to be a ploy. With that, Jiro gave her a quick hug and caught up with Tsuyu as they both went back to the dorms. Yaoyorozu circled back to the classroom to find Mineta alone in the room, slowly getting his stuff in his backpack, clearly fazed by something.

She knocked on the open door to get his attention, "Those girls didn't give you too much of a hard time, did they?" She asked while entering. Upon closer inspection, she noticed he was trembling slightly. However, when he turned to face her his eyes were almost spinning.

"M-Mina said she'd melt my body, and then she kissed me. It's like Mt. Lady all over again…" Mineta stuttered out. He remembered how much he wanted to intern under Mt. Lady, only to discover she just made him do all the house chores. Yaoyorozu held a hand over her mouth as she began to laugh. Seeing Mineta in such a delirious state after a simple kiss was such delicious irony for her. She walked over and put an arm around his shoulder as she helped him stumble out of the classroom. It may have been stressful, but she believed this was all for the best.

* * *

**Well there ya have it! A second chapter for a story that I had designed as only a one-shot. I'm still so glad that you all have enjoyed it this much and I can't wait to hear your feedback this time! Also, let me know how you felt about the girls. I had a blast writing Mina, as I figured she could totally be threatening if she wanted to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad to see even more positive feedback! I don't know how long this ride is going to last but I'll gladly keep the train going. Also, I'm not sure how many other characters I'll drag in but I'll try to keep the story focused.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sticking the Landing**

Mineta was still reeling from his encounter with the girls, even though that happened hours ago. As he laid down, he couldn't shake the image of Mina's hand covering his face while the sizzle of her acid echoed throughout the silent classroom. She sounded so cold, yet so gleeful, at her threat to end him. But then her decision to kiss him absolutely discombobulated the purple teen. He swore he could feel a slight singe on the cheek she went after. _Maybe she wanted to leave a mark_. Although chuckling at that thought, he quickly pulled out his phone to check his reflection. Surprisingly, there actually was a faint, red outline where her lips were, but that would heal up by the morning. _I think that's revenge for the one time I asked if she was pink everywhere_…

He didn't notice at first, but Mineta kept looking into his own eyes, as this was the first time he could get a good look at himself. It was crazy to think that it had been less than 24 hours since the moment of self-discovery in the gym. A small smile appeared on his face. Despite being threatened with a vat of acid, the talk with the girls made him feel better. He knew they'd never talk to him unless forced to, so the fact that they did meant they thought he was worth a second chance. _I'm sure Yaoyorozu had something to do with that_. He paused and looked around. Staying in his room was what he usually did, since he was never invited to many events. _Not like I blame them, I usually made things super awkward_. However, today he felt different. He found himself getting to his feet and opening the door before he knew what he was doing.

As he walked down the hallway he could see the setting sun through the windows, with the fuchsia color sprayed throughout the dorms. Mineta heard a few voices, including one belonging to a tall girl with a long ponytail. He groaned slightly realizing that Yaoyorozu was going to be there. Still though, he kept on going until he could see the other people. The others were Midoriya, Kirishima, and Mina; all having a fun conversation about each other's standings in the class. He realized it was the high placers and the low ones in the same spot. _I'm glad I'm distracting myself with useless info right now_. He stood at a distance, not knowing how to actually enter a conversation without being weird. However, Yaoyorozu spotted him and eagerly waved him over, glad to see him getting out more. Mineta realized it was do-or-die now, as he slowly walked forward. The others turned around and were shocked to see Mineta, of all people, actually coming down to engage with his fellow classmates.

Kirishima was naturally the first to speak up, "Yo! Are you finally starting to get stir-crazy?" He obviously meant it lightheartedly but Mineta looked away with an awkward chuckle.

"Well you're not wrong about that…" He trailed off before walking forward, noticing the sitting arrangements. Midoriya had the chair, while Kirishima was on the couch; and Mina was practically draped over him. Yaoyorozu was on the opposite loveseat, where she made a slight motion to usher him to sit next to her. Mineta hadn't noticed before but her hair was down, making her look even more incredible. _Is she doing this on purpose?! How can she be so dense when it comes to her flawless figure!_ Stowing his feelings aside, he very slowly sat down next to her, although he wanted to put himself on top of the armrest.

Midoriya was the next to speak up, "Are you feeling alright Mineta? You've been a bit sluggish recently and I've noticed a lack of focus that could be attributed to-" He cut himself off as he realized he was insulting his classmate, as well as going on one of his famous rambles. Mina and Kirishima laughed as they heard the mild-mannered Deku absentmindedly cutting down Mineta. After clearing his throat, he continued, "I just noticed you've been, uh, different – not that that's bad though!"

Mineta unwittingly looked over to Yaoyorozu, who looked slightly scared. _She hasn't told anyone, don't blurt out anything dumb_. Additionally, he saw that familiar daggers coming from Mina's eyes once he caught her gaze. _Shit, she doesn't want our talk getting out either. I'm pulling double duty with the secrets! _He cleared his throat, "Well, you're right. I have been acting differently. I just, had a moment of clarity after talking to Yaoyorozu yesterday. Now I'm trying to act better." He made sure not to tell of why they both had the heart-to-heart in the gym – and that detail can come out in the future. Yaoyorozu reached over to squeeze his hand, which added a fresh flush to his cheeks. Although in her mind, it was simply one friend supporting another.

All three of the other occupants visibly reacted. Kirishima had a wide grin seeing his fellow man admitting his faults and trying to change. After all, humility is a super manly characteristic! Midoriya was almost as red as Mineta, but that was from simply seeing physical contact. Then again, Mina's extremely _casual_ outfit already had him on edge. Mina herself was shocked to see Yaomomo being so friendly still. She figured it was just a way to get them off his back, but she truly did mean what she said. Despite the brief flash of anger, Mina was happy that Mineta was owning up to his mistakes and telling people that he wanted to change. Upon further inspection, she saw that her peck was still slightly visible; and that gave her an idea. "Hey Mineta, I think your change is working out great! After all, someone gave you a mark~"

Mineta's blush almost cloaked the memento Mina left on his cheek. "T-That's because you did it!" he cried out with anguish. Mina's eyes widened at his response but her grin only became more catlike. Midoriya looked like he would pass out, while Kirishima and Yaoyorozu were in a state of surprise.

"Yup! I sure did! I wasn't expecting my acid to work so well either," she stated before sticking her tongue out. Mineta groaned at how playful she was being, but then noticed Kirishima's sullen expression. _Wow Mina, I had no idea you were like THAT_.

The red-haired teen finally spoke, "Wait, so you actually kissed him?" His voice reflected how he looked, but Mina simply shifted herself so that she was basically sitting in his lap.

"I sure did! I needed to give him a small reward for promising to change, as well as something to help forget about my 'vat of acid' threat. Although she was facing Kirishima, the pink hero was making sure everyone could hear her; and therefore, make everyone get even more embarrassed. She then leaned over to loudly whisper, "Does that make you jealous? Because I have plenty to go around~"

By this point, Midoriya was almost unconscious from the amount of promiscuousness emanating from the horned girl. Kirishima was trying to look anywhere except for Mina's form, which was wrapped around him. He quickly grabbed her hips and picked her up, only to then almost throw her back on the couch. "That was a great time. I'll see you all later!" is what he wanted to say, but instead it was all done in one breath and came out sounding like a single word. He sprinted to where his room was, not hearing the raucous laughter coming from Mina.

She was almost thrashing on the couch as she laughed from her most recent antics. Finally settling down, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at everyone, who were still in shock at what they just saw. "Oh please, you guys know I'm not like that. I'll go apologize to him," she said as she got up and happily skipped to where Kirishima was heading. That left the three sitting in silence for a long time. Midoriya was hunched over in his chair while Yaoyorozu stared blankly at the now empty couch. Mineta had read plenty of _unique _comics to recognize what he was seeing, but to actually see his classmate engage in such behavior still made him quiet.

It was Midoriya that broke the awkward silence, "S-So that happened… you think they'll be ok?"

"Oh I'll think they'll be _more_ than fine!" Mineta responded with a laugh. It had been awhile since he had made one of those jokes; and it honestly felt good. What made him stop laughing was when he turned to his side and saw Yaoyorozu with her hand over her mouth and trying to stifle a laugh.

"Y-You too Yaoyorozu?!" Midoriya exclaimed. For him, the showing of hormones tonight was almost sensory overload, just like the time Mei landed on top of him. He looked rather dizzy right now, which gave Mineta an idea.

He turned his head and looked down the hallway, "All Might? What are you doing here?" At the mention of that name, Midoriya immediately sobered up and looked down the same hallway, only to see no one there. He turned back around to see Mineta laughing loudly, with Yaoyorozu matching him as well. Midoriya looked sheepish as he fell for the oldest trick in the book, which elicited a response from his class vice representative.

She reached out and gingerly held his hand. "You know we weren't laughing at you, it's just funny to see how you've always reacted to All Might." Ever the worrywart, Yaoyorozu didn't want Midoriya to think she was cruel. Mineta was having fun looking at Midoriya's whirlwind of emotions, as he saw the green-haired teen go from flustered, to excited, to embarrassed, to being flustered again.

"O-Oh, umm, t-thank you Yaoyorozu… I appreciate the thought," he quietly murmured before smiling at her.

Mineta piped up as well, "Yeah, you know I'm just pulling your chain. You looked like you needed a distraction." He wasn't lying, if Deku didn't snap out of it then his hero career would have been cut short by a fried brain.

Midoriya smiled at the pair before getting up, "Thanks for the help there. I'm glad to see you out of your room Mineta. All of us heroes have to work together." He then walked back to his room, leaving the duo by themselves.

This was the first time the two had the chance to be alone. It was a comfortable silence, but they had no idea what to talk about. Each of them were handling the recent change of events in their own way. With Mineta still coming to terms with his shift, and Yaoyorozu trying to placate the various victims of Mineta. The purple teen got up and sat down in the chair Midoriya was just in, now facing the tall girl across from him.

He finally spoke up, "He's right you know, I'm glad I got out of my room. I figured I wouldn't get anywhere if I went back into my old patterns." He spoke earnestly to her, which honestly felt a little weird. He was laughing with her a bit ago, but now he's being much more serious. However, Yaoyorozu was still smiling at him.

"I'm glad to see you out and about, because we all honestly want to see you get better. It's very admirable that you want to change." She did the same thing she did to Midoriya, as she reached out to hold his hand. Now, Mineta knew the struggle that the green-haired teen went through. _So soft… is this what I was missing out on? _He gulped and blushed, seemingly unnoticed by the girl across from him.

"You look really nice with your hair down!" He blurted out before thinking. Since he was facing her, he could see the silky, raven hair closer. At first he was shocked that the words came spilling out, so he covered it up with a clumsy smile. She simply responded with a nod, but then moved her hand from his to pat his head.

"That's very sweet of you to say. I like it much more than the usual things you'd say to me." Her response was tenser than she would have liked, but she had to remind him that he had plenty of making up to do. He looked shameful, but noted that she was still patting his head, so she still was giving him a chance.

"I'll make sure to not do that again. I know you've gotten a lot of scrutiny for sticking up for me, so I'll try not to disappoint you," he said with determination. Seeing how different people were around the new him only enforced his desire to not return to his old self.

She gave him another warm smile before standing up, "I knew I made the right decision to listen to you. You have the drive to be a hero and to be a better person, but don't try to shoulder the burden all on your own." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It may have been good so far, but the road Mineta was on now would be difficult. She knew he was going to need a friend.

He looked up at her with a content smile. It was here that he knew he didn't need the affections of attractive women to be happy, he just needed someone that could be there for him. "Thank you Yaoyorozu, for everything you've done." He watched her walk away as he leaned back in his chair. Thankfully it was a Friday, because he knew he was going to need to sleep in tomorrow after everything that's happened. As he started to walk towards his own room, he saw a shadow of a person come around the corner, only to be revealed as Kyoka Jiro. She stomped over to him, making him back up until he literally had his back to a wall.

She sized him up with an annoyed frown on her face. Mineta knew he shouldn't be scared, but right now she was pretty damn scary! He cleared his throat, "Uh, hey Jiro? Is there something I can help you with?" He already had the familiar pit in his stomach that came whenever these confrontations occurred.

"I'm not falling for your little 'transformation' act, no matter how much Yaomomo tries to convince me." She looked at him coldly, but knew he wasn't the real reason she was so angry. She looked away and grimaced, then looked back towards him. "Look, you don't know how sweet of a deal you got. She's looking out for you, and she wants to see you be better. You better not be another guy that's lying to get closer. Whatever Mina had planned for you, I'll make it much, much worse." With that she turned on her heel and went back to her room, leaving Mineta in another scared state. However, he realized that her threat wasn't personally from her. Instead, it was her looking out for her best friend.

His mind was wandering as he finally got back to his room. _Another guy? What's Jiro talking about? _He decided that train of thought wasn't worth pursuing at such a late hour. After getting ready for bed, he practically threw himself on it, ready to sleep in the next day. The last thing he saw before passing out was a note from Kaminari on his now-empty shelves. It simply read, 'Thanks for the stuff dude!' With that, Mineta fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**And that does it for chapter three! I know it took longer than usual, and I'm sorry for that. I've been trying to storyboard this and see what routes I could take. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know any suggestions you have!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just wanna apologize for the super long delay. Summer and work make me not want to type… but I have a general outline for how the rest of the story is going to play out, including an attack from the League of Villains and a reveal on who the traitor is.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Love is a Literal Battlefield**

It had been one week since Mineta and Yaoyorozu had their encounter. Since then, everything had gone back to being normal, or at least, the closest thing to normal. Mineta noticed that, over the last few days, more and more people would approach him. Then again it was only for minor things: asking to look at his notes, seeing if he wanted to practice, or even inviting him down to hang out late at night. Additionally, Yaoyorozu's tutoring helped propel him to the fourth spot in class – now tied with Midoriya. He honestly was very smart, as his lack of friends at his old school made him focus more on his studies. However, he was also very lazy; and that made him just rely on his intelligence to pass rather than actually study and work hard. Thanks to the vice representative though, he began to actually using his talents.

Speaking of Yaoyorozu, things between them have gone so well that it was now becoming awkward. Almost every day the two would talk before class started. Mineta would discuss some anime or hero forum, and Yaoyorozu would look surprisingly interested with what he had to say. It was these interactions that helped Mineta hone his conversational skills, which left much to be desired. After all, his primary method of talking used to be perverted statements, once he got rid of that, the only thing he had to fall back on was the awkward stuttering that plagued him at his last school. It was easy to talk about the subjects that he liked, as well as learning to not say everything that was on his mind. Their conversation was beginning to wrap up as Aizawa burst through the door in his caterpillar bag.

"Listen up kids, as you know the League of Villains is still out there. With All Might gone, it's only a matter of time before they match the rest of the people running wild," he said with grave seriousness. He continued, "For that reason, combat training will happen every Friday. It'll be a repeat of the two-on-two matchups that happened a while ago. That means you better be rested up for tomorrow. I'll show you the pairings." He projected the matchups on the board, with most being the same as last time. This however, meant that Mineta and Yaoyorozu were teamed up again. They each locked eyes with each other, even though it was Yaoyorozu's confident smile against Mineta's chattering teeth. He remembered how last time they were defeated handily by Jiro and Kaminari, mostly because the old Mineta couldn't concentrate on the fight. This time would be different though, he thought to himself, as he began to match his partner's determination.

The rest of class went by quickly as most of the time was dedicated to each group strategizing. Mineta and Yaoyorozu talked about how their defensive plan involved using the orbs to stick sound absorbers and rubber stops around the room, which would neutralize both of their classmates' quirks. While simple in theory, they both knew that such a simple plan probably wouldn't win the entire match. They each needed to be quick on their feet since Kaminari was known for his sudden plays. Despite the seriousness of the situation – since they were training for a possible villain attack – Mineta was still able to crack a few jokes about how Kaminari would hate being hit in the face with sticky balls. Yaoyorozu laughed at that, even though there was a faint pink on her cheeks. This form of language was still foreign to her after all. Mineta also made a self-deprecating joke about avoiding Jiro, since she'd probably kill him if he even looked at her.

This made the smile on her face falter a bit, "She'll come around to you. Just keep on doing what you're doing." She ended with another infectious smile. Mineta looked away and scratched the back of his neck, now having his own slight blush.

"Well I'm glad you think that. Everyone else has started talking to me more, but she's stayed just as icy as ever," he replied. Jiro always stared daggers at him, reminding him of the hallway chat they had. Speaking of which, he still never found out what she meant about Yaoyorozu having trust issues. He'd have to bring it up sometime, like when he can have a conversation without worrying over the small details.

Once class was over he decided to head to the gym to train his quirk. He knew that there had to be more to him than just orbs that stick to stuff. _Damnit, why couldn't I be like Tsu or Todoroki and have a bunch of powers at once? _He grumbled to himself as he opened the doors. As he walked to the special training room, he could feel this tingling sensation going down his spine as he walked past the exact place where all the life changes happened. Although he was glad it did happen, he still hadn't erased the shame from that night. Shaking his head, he kept going and finally got to the massive room.

It was even larger and more spacious than the rest of the gym, this way people who fly or do other high-altitude stunts can practice indoors. On the ground there were dummies, targets, meter markers, and basically anything that could help someone gauge their quirk. Seeing an empty dummy spot, Mineta walked over there and began to stretch a bit. Although it did nothing to help his quirk, he liked getting pumped up for these training exercises, despite how minimal the outcome normally was. He reached up and yanked out an orb, and threw it dead-on the dummy's blank face. He was proud of how his accuracy had gone up, but he didn't come here just for that.

Taking a few deep breaths and concentrating, he tried to alter the compounds in his orbs. He wanted something new, something fresh, something unexpected that would claim victory for him and Yaoyorozu. Reaching up and grabbing the new orb, he threw it hard and saw it stick to the dummy's face again. _That was anti-climactic, but I'll just keep going! _He threw a second, and a third, and then a fourth before groaning in frustration. He figured it would be hard, but literally no changes had been made. Remembering how his scalp started bleeding after training in the Forest Camp, he sighed in defeat has he kept throwing orb after orb until the pain finally started to become unbearable. He gritted his teeth and painfully exhaled every time he threw one. The dummy was now a purple-coated mess but that didn't stop Mineta. He threw one last one before falling to his hands and knees while panting heavily. However, the last orb bounced back and hit him right in the head.

First thinking it was a prank from someone else, he looked around angrily before calming down. He then looked down and saw that this orb was a matte purple rather than the normally shiny ones that stuck. Additionally, as he reached down to grab it, he noticed it slightly rolling, meaning it wasn't sticky at all. Cautiously optimistic, he picked it up and noticed the rubbery feeling; and then threw it at the dummy. It hit a bald spot and bounced right back at him! He managed to dodge as he threw himself to the ground. However, once he realized that he actually improved his quirk, he started laughing uncontrollably. It was a genuine laugh of success as he felt so much better about his potential to be a hero. Sure, rubber orbs wouldn't stop All for One, but it meant that he had even more room to grow.

When a hand reached out to grab him and pull him to his feet, he expected an angry patron of the gym. However, it turned out to be none other than Aizawa, who was making sure all the students were staying safe – even if he would never admit that. Mineta gasped as he saw his teacher looking surprisingly vigilant around the gym, and then he finally spoke, "Uh, thanks. What's up teach?" He never had a clue how to talk to his teacher back then, and he still didn't now.

Although Aizawa grumbled to himself at how casual his student was being, he decided to let it go. Facing Mineta, he said, "I saw what you just did. It's a great moment when you discover how to use your quirk better." A ghost of a smile was on his face, but then it quickly disappeared. "I want you to do it again now. Show me it's not a fluke," he boomed this order.

Mineta scrambled to face the dummy and paused. He didn't have any idea why his orb changed, it just happened. His heart was beating out of his chest as he had no idea how to replicate this. When Aizawa forced Midoriya to throw the ball without breaking an arm Mineta thought it was funny. Now, he understood the terror. Taking a deep breath, he reached up and grabbed an orb, simply hoping for the best. This tactic worked, as his fingers felt the change happen on his scalp and the orb he threw bounced off the wall, heading straight at Aizawa. The red-eyed teacher showed no emotion as he caught it with one hand.

The light smile returned as Aizawa saw his most troubled student finally start to grow. Despite his personal hang-ups with Midoriya, he knew Mineta was the most likely to fail the hero course. Seeing this growth, as well as the recent lack of complaints from his female students, made Aizawa feel hopeful about the future for his students. Giving a pat on the shoulder, he walked away to go to some other part of the gym complex. Once he was out of eyesight, Mineta jumped for joy as he registered that he actually got a compliment from his teacher. _Man, this gym is just full of awesome changes! _He practically skipped out of the gym and headed to the dorms, shocked at how the sun was starting to set. He did not realize that he had spent hours in the gym.

Mineta had a noticeable pep in his step as he walked back to the dorms. He never knew that his quirk could be flexible like this, as he never actually tried before to change things up. When he walked through the doors, Kirishima and Mina both looked at him. They were out on the couch again, looking like everything between them had been smoothed over. Mina spoke up, "What's up dude? You look like Midnight gave you a private lesson," she said with a trademark smirk.

Mineta's eyes widened at the sudden accusation, but quickly regained himself and his goofy grin. "Actually, I just found a new way to use my quirk!" he replied proudly.

"What, like a fleshlight?" Mina short back before having a giggle-fit. Kirishima moved her over while she flailed about, as he was actually interested.

"Just ignore her, she's been teasing me all day too. What did you find out?" He was genuinely curious because he had the same insecurities about being a one-note hero.

Mineta started, "Well at the gym I was doing target practice when…" He then trailed off as he saw the electric yellow hair of Kaminari go around the corner. Realizing this secret could be exploited, he stopped. "Actually, this could help me in the battle tomorrow, sorry man," he sheepishly said.

"No worries! It'll only make actually seeing it that much more exciting!" Kirishima said excitedly back. He was always eager to see a spectacular fight.

Mineta was heading upstairs when he felt something pointy hit the back of his head. Turning around, he saw a paper airplane on the ground, and Yaoyorozu peeking out from her doorframe. He looked quizzically at her, then saw the writing on the paper. _Can't talk. Ears everywhere. Get in_. Mineta's brain seemed to short-circuit seeing the request to enter her room, but he pulled himself together long enough to walk over and enter her room. The last time he saw a girl's dorm he ended up being taped together, so he never saw her room. He was immediately impressed by all the posh furniture, which was a far cry from his rather plain room. There wasn't any semblance of dust, mess, or clutter, which was what he expected but was still surprised by.

Yaoyorozu immediately shut the door behind him and attached a soundproof block to the door. Looking around, he saw that her whole room was covered in soundproofing. _Jeez, she must have made this herself_. He noticed that she was looking rather pale, and slightly shaking as well. "Uh, you didn't overexert your quirk by making so many soundproof blocks, right?" However, she didn't answer as she was too wrapped up on her current task. He silently watched her, not sure what to do. However, when she hit her foot against her comically oversized bed, she took a tumble. Mineta saw this and practically jumped over to grab her, getting his arms under her before she crashed against the ground.

Still dazed, she shook her head and focused in on Mineta's worried face. "H-How long have you been here?" she asked in a somewhat startled voice.

Mineta looked stupefied as she asked that question so earnestly. "You, uh, just invited me in. You even threw a paper airplane at me!" he said almost hysterically. _If I can hold her so easily then she desperately needed a sandwich_. He then realized that he was indeed holding her, which made his face instantly redden.

Still in a slightly delirious state, Yaoyorozu asked, "Are you alright? You look like you have a fever." She spoke so earnestly, not realizing her own state.

"Y-Yeah! I'm just fine! Just t-totally fine…" he responded through chattering teeth. He then looked away just to get her concerned eyes out of his mind. Turning back, he said, "H-Hey, I'm gonna get you a sandwich, you stay put."

He then softly set her down on the floor as she mumbled a thanks to him. Slowly backing up and gently closed the door. Then he burst into a sprint as he rushed to get some food. Thankfully Mina and Kirishima didn't question him and no one else was around. Slapping together three ham sandwiches, he then rushed back upstairs. Again, he gently opened the door and saw Yaoyorozu simply lying on the floor with a blank look on her face. He went to kneel beside her and said, "Hey there champ, I got you some food."

She turned her head and then trailed her eyes from the food, to him, and then to the food again. Suddenly, she was on her feet and scarfing down one of the sandwiches. The effect was almost instantaneous as her tired look changed into an overjoyed expression. Once she was done with the first, she sheepishly asked him, "May I have the other one too?"

He was more than happy to give it to her, considered that was the entire reason he made three. She looked genuinely happy for someone just eating a sandwich. Mineta began to eat his own, which took him as long as it took her to eat two. Finally finished, she looked back at him.

"So you ready to win?"

* * *

**So again, super sorry for the long delay. I think this story will total out to 9 or 10 chapters, with each hopefully being around 3000 words. Although I like the idea of writing forever, I know that I'll only have my summer free time to be able to write chapters. To also clarify the timing of this fanfic. It takes place after All Might vs. All for One, but before Overhaul's introduction, so no Big Three here. Also, to address one observant fan…**

**Pen Name Noyb: I think his quirk only works once the orbs have left his head, and that's why we never see him stuck to a wall by his head for comedic effect. For this story, his sticky grapes only get sticky once they've left his head. And yes, I'm intentionally not using the word, "balls" because that'll make my serious scenes become silly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I just want to give another big thanks to all of the reviewers that said such positive things about my story. It seriously inspires me to make better work!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Role Reversal**

Mineta sat there in silence as Yaoyorozu looked at him with an aura of cool confidence. She seemed to have completely recovered from her earlier state, although Mineta still eyed her with concern. She sat on the edge of her bed while Mineta was in the chair off to the side, even though the massive bed took up any free space for him. It was a strange sight to see such a frilly, white room covered in black soundproofing blocks, but he figured this was just Yaoyorozu's panic offsetting her desire for pleasant aesthetics. After inspecting the walls, he looked back to her, noticing that she wasn't as pale as before. Additionally, she had a small smile on her face, which made him look literally anywhere else. The panic from the earlier situation had died down, so now he was just sitting awkwardly in a girl's room. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This is like, totally unfamiliar territory. Just be cool dude, we're only here to talk about strategy for tomorrow_. Once his internal monologue was over he look back to her, only to see her looking even more closely at him!

"Is everything alright Mineta? I know I worried you earlier but I assure you I'm fine now," she said while keeping her warm smile directed at him.

Mineta's eyes widened as his heartbeat increased while he tried to think of an excuse. It finally came to him as he answered, "Oh y-yeah I'm totally fine! I just remembered that I've never actually seen your room before." It was a close call, but also the truth. He remembered how he was taped up after _misbehaving_ in Hagakure's room.

Yaoyorozu seemed to fall for it as her hand covered her mouth. "Of course! I totally forgot about that. Well, um, here is my room then…" she said sheepishly while looking around. Now that she was no longer panicking, she saw how haphazardly the soundproofing blocks had been placed. While the protection was certainly there, the lack of ordered arrangements made her panic also look manic.

Seeing the nervousness creep back to her, Mineta piped up, "Well it looks great! Everyone can tell you're a person of class and taste with all this stuff!" He was almost certain that the chair he was in cost almost as much as his bed. "Plus, I'm sure we'll be safe from Jiro's eavesdropping on us thanks to all the soundproofing you did."

A small sigh of relief could be heard from Yaoyorozu after hearing his assurance that everything looked fine. "I'm glad you think that. Everyone said the same thing but I know you would always give me an honest opinion," she quietly spoke to him.

Mineta was surprised to hear her getting emotional over something as simple as bedroom design. _Maybe it's just a rich girl thing, or just a girl thing_. He chuckled when he realized what she said though. He began, "Yeah, but I think me being honest around you was an issue though!" He was still embarrassed about admitting the things he did, but a self-deprecating joke was a good way to cut the slight tension.

At first, she was going to leap to his defense but then saw that he was smiling. She then relaxed and matched him, helping ease her troubled mind. This, however, did not escape Mineta as he still saw the emotions swirling within. He looked at her, then to her hand on the bed. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over to give it a quick squeeze while also giving her a supportive smile. Initially shocked by the sudden action, she looked back at him with her own wide-eyed expression.

She thought back to how he tricked her and the girls into wearing cheerleading outfits, and how much she despised him afterwards. Now here he was comforting her after learning about one of her personal fears. She decided to turn the tables as she flipped her wrist and caught his hand, and then pulled him close to envelop Mineta in a body-crushing hug. It was the kind of hug she used to fantasize giving Todoroki. Even though she was beginning to realize he was too cold right now to reciprocate her feelings. Mineta, on the other hand, was practically dying in two ways. The first was getting a hug from Yaoyo-freaking-rozu of all people. The second was her strength threatening to break his back.

"Too rough! Too rough!" he managed to painfully breathe out. Realizing this, she instantly let go, and went right back to being concerned.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she quickly asked while checking if she broke him.

After taking a breather, he responded, "I'm good, I'm good… It's just, damn! You're super strong! I think you should start sparring with Midoriya or Sato." He really did mean that too. Underneath her soft exterior, she was all toned muscle. _Damn, I think I need to use the gym some more_.

She giggled at his statement, "I appreciate your sentiment, but this is just who I am. It's nothing special really."

Mineta practically leapt from the chair, "Nothing special?! Uraraka trained with a hand-to-hand instructor and I think you're still tougher!"

Now Yaoyorozu was especially flushed. She turned her head and looked away from Mineta's serious face. "I, um, greatly appreciate that. Thank you very much," she replied and smiled at him again. Suddenly, she got up and walked over to one of her massive dressers. Mineta was conflicted, as he wanted to give her some privacy for whatever she's doing, but also _really _wanted to see what she was going to pull out. Old habits die-hard.

She absentmindedly searched around her dresser before squealing, startling the purple boy. "There! Here it is!" she exclaimed and turned around.

In her hand was a dreadfully familiar orange fabric. Mineta's face was as white as ghost, which sharply contrasted with her wide grin. He eventually piped up, "Y-You kept that? I figured you w-would have destroyed it or something…"

Unfazed by his reaction, she remarked, "Nope! At first I did want to do horrible and unspeakable things to both this and to you… but something just prevented me from doing it."

Mineta was relieved that she wasn't still angry over the ruse he and Kaminari pulled on her, but his worry gave way to curiosity. "What made you change your mind then? Uh, if you don't mind me asking."

The room seemed to get frigid the second he asked that question. While he looked at the tall girl with her uniform in hand, she looked him dead in the eyes. Then, Mineta experienced a moment of terror so profound he knew that no amount of therapy would be able to help him cope with what just occurred.

Yaoyorozu smirked.

The most serious, goal-driven, no-nonsense, naïve, and remarkably innocent girl out of all his classmates actually gave him a smirk; and that sent shivers down his spine. It was such an unnatural thing for her to do that he wondered if that Toga girl had replaced her. Again, something that he used to always want was now happening, and it absolutely terrified him.

Oblivious to the noise, Mineta didn't realize his teeth were chattering loudly, echoing throughout the small room. Noticing this, she walked over and reached out, putting her hand on his chin and closed his mouth for him. "How about this, we win tomorrow and I'll tell you everything. I might even do it while wearing this~"

At this point he was about to pass out. It was simply too much at once for the grape hero to handle. Shaking her head violently, Yaoyorozu seemingly came out of a trance and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She then calmly stated, "I'm glad to see my test worked out." Mineta looked up at her, reeling from what happened.

Seeing his reaction, she chuckled. "I figured if you could change then I could too. Believe it or not, I don't actually enjoy being such a stick-in-the-mud."

"Wait, you were just trying out an act?!" Mineta practically screeched.

Her mischievous smile solved his question, while also reminding him of Mina. She answered, "Well I've been thinking about trying to be a different person. I just want to be more relaxed and respond to things naturally, rather than think about how it will damage my image. The only reason I flirted with you is because you're also trying to change how you act."

Mineta leaned back in his chair after hearing everything. He wasn't expecting to hear that she wanted to change in the exact opposite direction of him. However, seeing her laugh able to speak so openly around him made a warm smile appear. "I'm just happy that you trust me with this info, and I promise I'll never tell anyone!" he said earnestly. However, his tone then became quiet, "Just please be careful, there's plenty of guys that are just like me…"

Yaoyorozu placed her hand on his head again as she softly cooed, "There are plenty of bad people out there, but you're not one of them." Mineta looked up at her, shocked to hear those words. Although he wasn't surprised she said it, the sound of that sentence still threw him off.

He struggled with what to say back. He knew he had to say thank you, but he wanted to say it so many times in so many ways. Deciding to go the bold route, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't expecting that response, but she hugged him back just as tightly. "Thank you. Like, thank you so, so much. Everything you've done and every kind word you've said have made me want to be a better person," he said, only having his voice crack with emotion once. The only response he got was a squeeze, and it was all they both needed.

They eventually broke the hug, with both of the heroes beaming at each other. However, their joy was cut short when they collectively looked to the window and saw that it was already dark. They spent their strategizing time getting their feelings out in the open. Mineta broke into a nervous chuckle while Yaoyorozu blanched. The chuckling stopped as the purple boy starting thinking. _Crap, gotta think some stuff up quick! Wait, the rubber orbs, those'll stop Kaminari; and the soundproof blocks will stop Jiro, bang! Mission accomplished_. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand and his new orb with the other.

"Yo, check this shit out! It'll give us some versatility when it comes to beating Kaminari," he informally said, hoping the lack of manners would distract her from worrying. He pulled out a matte purple orb and threw it against the wall, then caught it when it bounced back. The tall girl was shocked to see this development, and was glad her friend was able to change his quirk.

"That's… incredible! I'm so pleased to see you developing even more!" she replied while almost squealing.

Mineta paused his celebrations after hearing the questionable choice of words, but he kept laughing and smiling along with his friend. When this short moment was over, he looked back to her and said, "So you make soundproofing blocks and metal bars, then I'll stick them to the walls. Sounds good for defense."

"It's a basic strategy, but it's reliably efficient. If Sero could win by taping up the bomb then I'm sure we'll be fine too," she responded.

Mineta thought back to how Sero and Kirishima were able to hold onto the bomb with barely any strategy at all. Maybe overthinking these plans is why they never seemed to work out in the end. Shaking these thoughts, he said. "I think our simple stuff will be enough. If we make too many plans for too many situations then we'll just get hung up on the details."

She nodded solemnly. "You're right. I could have beaten Tokoyami if I just used my matryoshka dolls…"

Again, her downcast look made Mineta instantly come to the rescue. "That's all in the past now. Ya know, kinda like my whole situation. I'm just moving forward and I know you can do the same thing," he assured her. He then continued, "You know if you came at both of them with a sword or pole or whatever weapon you like to make I'm sure they'd have no backup plan!"

Yaoyorozu smiled at him trying to shake her from her thoughts. Tonight was not how she expected it to go, but for now, she was relaxed and confident for tomorrow. Mineta was feeling the same way. Despite all the progress he had been making he was never expecting to go into a girls' room this quickly. He leaned back, smiling to himself, and closed his eyes for a while – it truly did feel good to change. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Yaoyorozu had put herself in bed, with her eyes opening and closing over and over again. While initially wanting to run to the door, he slowly got up and crept his way there. However, she wasn't having any of that.

He heard her sit up and mumble, "Is this how you treat your friends? With no goodbye or good night?" When he turned around, he saw her with a sleepy smile and her hair out of its usual ponytail. _She has no idea what she does to me… Wait, yeah she does! _It felt like the temperature was a hundred degrees hotter in that instant.

After getting his bearings, he responded, "N-No! I just didn't want to disturb you is all! You _did _totally pass out earlier."

She remembered how she exhausted herself putting up those blocks, but laughed about it. "I suppose you're right, but still. You could at least give me a kiss goodnight," she managed to deadpan that last sentence.

Those words were too much for the grape hero. "Nope! I'm out! Good night and stuff!" he yelled, as he couldn't open the door fast enough. Quickly exiting the room, he heard her muffled laughter coming from through the door. Smiling to himself, he began walking back to his dorm. Unfortunately, another door opened, and a familiar heartbeat-haired girl stepped out of the room. The second she locked eyes with him he could see her glare, but when she saw he was next to Yaoyorozu's room she closed the distance in an instant.

"What did I say you perverted purple freak?!" she almost screamed as she bared her teeth and grabbed him by the collar. Her earjacks were pulled back; ready to go through his skull.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he said while waving his hands back and forth. "This isn't what you think! We were just strategizing for tomorrow, and it was her idea too!" He knew this didn't sound very convincing, but she actually dropped him.

She scoffed and looked away before answering, "That would explain why I couldn't listen into her room."

Mineta was quick to reply, "She put up soundproofing blocks so you couldn't listen to our plans." Hopefully, Jiro would put two and two together and not kill him.

An extremely tense couple of seconds passed as she eyed him with a cold brutality. However, she ended up breaking the stare and turned away, beginning to walk to her room. She suddenly stopped though and called out over her shoulder, "I look forward to fighting you tomorrow." Then she disappeared into the hallways.

Mineta let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She managed to completely and utterly terrify him, just as much as she did last week. This interaction was still scary, but at least he didn't get his brain skewered by an earjack, this time at least. He heaved a heavy sigh and slowly walked into his dorm. He didn't even bother taking off his uniform. For a day like today, he figured passing out as soon as possible was the best way to end the night.

* * *

**Alrighty, and that's chapter five! I wanted to start the rematch but kept adding more and more dialogue… so that just means chapter six will have the whole fight in one go! I'm glad this train keeps on getting new members, and I can't wait to read your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The time for the rematch in finally here! I think the series stated that Mineta and Yaoyorozu lost against Jiro and Kaminari, and I'll be saying the same thing for my story. We'll finally get some action after pages and pages of dialogue… sorry again about that! Additionally, after reading the wonderful "Twisted Nightmares" by Metropolice – as well as a bunch of other fanfics in general – I'll be changing up my formatting to better match the mainstream ones. Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: I'm Rubber, and you're Glue**

The day was finally here. It was time for the rematch against Jiro and Kaminari. Despite Mineta wanting to get a good night's sleep before this integral battle, he ended up waking up hours before he wanted to. He was tossing and turning for most of the night, worrying about what could happen during the fight, worrying if they had planned enough, and worrying about another thing that he was trying to suppress. _You're making this way too personal; don't think about winning or losing_. He tried to reassure himself that this was just another round of training, but he knew that would be a lie. He wanted to truly show everyone that he could improve and that he had improved. Unfortunately, his fears of losing made him panic. This thinking was rapidly sending him on a downward spiral as he imagined the disappointed faces from all his friends. They had all been so supportive of him – he couldn't let them down by losing and returning to the old Mineta. _Enough of this, I need a distraction_.

He slowly got up and out of bed, stretching his tired limbs. His room was looking bare, which seemed to be a theme for the other guys. He still hadn't replaced his old posters or figurines, so his walls and shelves were blank. Sighing, he hopped out of bed, only to realize that his uniform was still on. _Great, another thing and my day hasn't even started_. He shrugged to himself as he left his room for the showers. Luckily, it was early and he wouldn't have to deal with many people. While he walked through the halls, a delicious smell came from the common area. Deciding to check it out first, he descended the stairs to see Iida making a hearty breakfast.

As Mineta got closer, he saw that his class rep was wearing an apron, with the clichéd "kiss the cook" written on the front. Although he laughed quietly to himself, he knew this was exactly something that Iida would wear. As he got closer, he saw a familiar green mop of hair. Both of the teens turned around to see Mineta shuffling towards the kitchen area, trying to not obviously look at the food being prepared.

"H-Hey Mineta," Midoriya chirped in first, "how are you feeling about your r-rematch today?" _It's adorable how he stuttered in casual conversation, no wonder why he's a chick magnet_.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good about it. Although I really didn't sleep well…" Mineta replied.

Iida and Midoriya both looked directly at him, overly concerned now. Midoriya went to start but the class representative's booming voice cut him off. Iida quickly walked over and placed a hand on the shorter boy's forehead. "Tell me, are you experiencing any discomfort or feel light-headed? You don't appear to be feverish but there could be other symptoms."

Mineta casually swatted away the other boy's hand. "Don't worry about me, I'm sure it's just nervousness, and also Yaoyorozu keeping me up late…"

The other two looked at each other, then back to the grape hero. Midoriya looked just as flustered as always, while Iida was already raising his arm to chop.

Mineta started to wave his arms around. "Wait wait wait! I meant that we were discussing strategy, nothing bad happened!"

"Well, you have shown impressive moral fortitude over the last few days, and I haven't heard any complaints from the vice representative, so I trust what you said," Iida replied as his hand went from mid-chop to adjusting his glasses.

He rubbed the back of his head in relief while Midoriya kept muttering to himself about a boy and a girl in a room together. Chuckling to himself, Mineta began eating with his two classmates in a comfortable silence. He couldn't remember the last time that he had done this, but now he knew what he was missing out on. Thanking Iida for the meal, he then turned to Midoriya and asked where he could find Mei Hatsume.

**-o-O-o-o-O-o-o-O-o-**

The workshop was much more hot and sweaty than Mineta would have liked. Considering he wasn't used to sweating, or any physical exertion at all really, this wasn't a place he wanted to stay in long. The heavy clanking of machines and a hammer pounding in the distance echoed throughout the room as he crept his way around. Eventually, the sounds stopped, only to be replaced with a loud yell.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around these parts!" said Mei, suddenly appearing in front of the purple-haired boy. Her damp tank top becoming extremely obvious to him, despite how much he tried to avert his eyes.

"Uh, hey. I was hoping for you to help me out with my hero costume."

She tilted her head, "I don't really do costume mods, but I can help ya with gadgets."

"Yeah, I mean like, holsters? Or something that can, uh…" He found himself tripping over his words.

"You want somewhere to put your balls?"

Mineta was not one to blush, but this was becoming more and more commonplace. Right now, he felt like Midoriya after hearing anything remotely saucy. "Y-Yeah! Not like that! But, yeah," he stammered out.

"Well I can do that no problem! Although it might get in the way of your diaper," she said plainly, again.

"That's the other thing, I want to change my costume up a bit too."

Mei looked at him with an ever-increasing smile, her eyes lighting up as her mind started spinning. "Well lay it on me then!"

Mineta slightly groaned at her choice of words but continued, "First, I'm absolutely getting rid of the diaper, like, what kind of hero wears that? Second, I want to replace my rain boots with actual combat boots, so I can really run if I need to. Third, uh, maybe some knee pads and elbow pads, just for extra protection. Oh! Reinforced gloves for harder punches too!"

While he talked, she wrote down what he was saying, while also making some doodles for the design. "Alright Grape Rush, so a more slim and practical design with some holsters for ball storage? That's easy peasy!"

She spun around and went to her workbench, pulling out measuring tape and other instruments to size up the small teen. Just like with Midoriya, she was uncomfortably close, but still being professional about the ordeal.

"Alrighty, I'll have this done is an hour if you wanna wait around," she said over her shoulder as she began working on the holsters.

"Sure, although there is one thing…"

**-o-O-o-o-O-o-o-O-o-**

For Momo, her day began uncharacteristically late. Her prim and proper upbringing made her always be an early riser, so getting out of bed past lunchtime almost made her pass out again. However, she admitted to herself that sleeping-in really did help relax her for the battle that's going to happen later. Stretching her tired limbs, she got out of bed to get ready for the day.

She noted that the room was slightly disheveled, likely due to her passing out immediately after her partner left. _Huh, partner, it no longer sounds weird describing Mineta like that_. Once she was done and making her bed, she wondered if he had taken anything from her room. She didn't want to think he would relapse, but the thought gnawed at her as she kept on doing her chores. Heaving a heavy sigh, she went through her clothes and other possessions, seeing if anything was missing or misplaced. The feeling in her gut intensified the longer she looked through her belongings, but it all disappeared when she found everything present and accounted for. A gentle smile was on her face as she realized the old Mineta might finally be gone for good. Whoever he's trying to become now, she wanted to help him.

She was shaken from her thoughts when her phone went off. Going to retrieve it, she noticed that she missed a lot of messages – A LOT of messages. Almost all were exclusively from Jiro, but a couple from Mina and Hagakure popped up as well. She sent an apology text to Jiro, then copied and pasted that to the other girls. Almost instantly after hitting send, Mina had messaged her back.

**Mina: **so tell ya girl wat happened ;)

**Momo: **Nothing happened. It was a polite and informative conversation about the battle later today

**Mina: **i call bull. you can do better than him tho

**Momo: **I know this is still hard to believe but he was actually a gentleman the entire time. Myself, however…

**Mina: **OwO tell me more

She could already feel herself dreading this conversation, but she was glad to actually be having one instead of lying about everything that happened.

**Momo: **Well, since he has been trying to improve on himself, I told him that if he kept it up, I would tell him more about myself…

**Mina: **thats not very embarrassing

**Momo: **…while wearing the cheerleader outfit…

There was an uncomfortably long pause as Momo sat on her bed and waited for the response. She was wondering why she even said that to the number one gossip of the class, but pushed those feelings down as her phone beeped.

**Mina: **wat. like, who are you? are you really Toga?

**Momo: **No! I'm still myself! But I just wanted to get a reaction out of him, you know, motivate him for the fight…

**Mina: **oh im sure hes plenty motivated now lol ;)

She groaned after reading that text, realizing that was going to be no other way this conversation ended. Her phone beeped again though.

**Mina: **your secret is safe with me. i gotta go bug Rocky Red now. ttyl

Momo was pleasantly surprised that her pink friend would be willing to hold on to a secret that big. Then again, when it came to matters like this she could be reliable. However, the next message filled her with dread, as she saw that it was from none other than Jiro.

**Jiro: **He told me nothing happened last night, is that true?

**Momo: **Yes, that is the absolute truth. We simply discussed strategies. We do plan on beating you after all

**Jiro: **Ha ha. You can try. Seriously tho, if he did anything I'll make sure it's the last time he does anything

**Momo: **Remember what we talked about? If we don't nurture him then he'll slip back into his old self

**Jiro: **I remember! But you all can do the nurture, I'm better with pain :)

**Momo: **If he acts out I'll gladly help you hurt him. No one makes a fool out of a Yaoyorozu

**Jiro: **Glad to see you're not going crazy. Good luck later, you're gonna need it!

With that, her phone went silent for a long time. She was glad to see her friends caring for her and making sure she was fine. Additionally, a small part of her enjoyed this newfound drama. Sneaking a boy into her room and making people wonder what is going on – it felt like an old romance novel she would read. Shaking that pleasant thought from her head, she changed into her workout clothes and headed out.

She found herself growing nostalgic as she approached the gym. Although she had been there since her original encounter with Mineta, this time felt different. All of her training so far was in pursuit of victory, this time with her partner actually wanting to win. Remembering the last time they partnered up, she could only shake her head as images of Mineta's stares and slack-jawed face floated back into her mind. Groaning to herself, she finally went through the double doors and began her training regime.

As Yaoyorozu continued with her strength training, she thought about how she could help her partner. _All this training is good for me, but it's not going to help Mineta_. An idea suddenly popped into her head. Setting down her dumbbells, she grabbed her phone and sat down. She had message Mina to get Kirishima's number, then message him for Kaminari's number, then message him for Mineta's number. She never realized she never had his number. Then again, she never needed, or wanted, his number before. Yaoyorozu didn't expected to become nervous over simply messaging a friend, but she never knew how he was going to respond. Pushing this aside, she messaged him.

**Momo: **Hey Mineta, it's Yaoyorozu, I have a question for you

Minutes passed by as she waited for a response. She didn't know that Mineta was staring blankly at his phone, also nervous about how to respond. This time it was him wondering how to respond. Eventually, a notification finally came through.

**Mineta: **Hi there. I wasn't expecting a message from you. What's up?

**Momo: **What is the diameter of your orbs? I have an idea for our quirks working together

**Mineta: **Oh it's the size of a baseball. Not sure why my quirk is the same measurement of a sport that came out before quirks existed but that's what happened

**Momo: **Thank you so much, you'll be pleasantly surprised when you see what I make :)

**Mineta: **And you'll be happy when you see my costume changes

**Momo: **Oh? Well I guess we both have surprises for each other!

**Mineta: **Sure do! I'll let you get back to your training. Make sure to eat a bunch for our battle today

**Momo: **You do the same. I'll make sure I still look good in that outfit though ;)

Behind both screens, each of the teenagers were blushing profusely. Mineta could not believe that she actually said that to him again, and she even sent a winky face too! Yaoyorozu couldn't believe that she was this forward again. She found herself being more affectionate with Mineta than she was with her last boyfriend, and she wasn't even dating the purple-haired boy. The seconds felt like hours as she waited on a response from her partner. She found herself both relieved and filled with dread as her phone beeped.

**Mineta: **Hi! It's Mei Hatsume! Your friend dropped his phone and isn't moving so I took it. He looks shocked, but not in a bad way, so you did something right! I'm sure he'll be fine in a bit. Ok, ciao!

As she read and reread the message over and over again, she found herself wide-eyed and nervous, but smiling nonetheless. Remembering why she messaged him in the first place, she visualized what she wanted to make and reached towards her stomach, then began pulling out the device that she had in mind.

**-o-O-o-o-O-o-o-O-o-**

It was finally time for the rematch. The rest of class 1A were gathered around the viewing room, watching each of the two teams gear up for their rematch. They all looked at the TV monitors that displayed both interior and exterior angles of the fake building that was used last time. One television showed Kaminari and Jiro in the hero starting point. Both of them were inspecting their gear and sharing a few laughs as they prepped their plan of attack. On the villain screen, all eyes were on Mineta, and his new costume.

With yellow combat boots with matching gloves, elbow pads, and knee pads, he looked like he was ready for an actual crisis situation. On his hips there were two holsters – one was a standard clip that could hold multiple rubberized orbs. On the other side was a small container filled with water. This was for the regular sticky ones, and to make sure they could be stored and not dry out. The lack of a diaper was the most aesthetically pleasing, which made him more maneuverable as well. What made most people stop and stare was his head. Rather than a pullover cowl, his head was now exposed. The only clothing that was above his neck now was a bright, yellow bandana with eyeholes cut out. It would keep his identity concealed, and it was much easier than pulling the old headpiece through the orbs on his head.

The gasps and murmurs that echoed throughout the surveillance room filled the formerly empty air. Even Aizawa raised an eyebrow at his trouble student's transformation.

"W-Wow, Mineta looks much better!" came from Midoriya's ever stammering mouth.

Hagakure chimed in, "You're right, that diaper seriously needed to go."

"I'm glad he spent his time wisely today!" Iida declared loudly, obviously trying to promote a lesson.

Mina and Tsuyu looked at each other and then back to the screen. They simply smiled at each other, knowing that Mineta's change is more than just physical.

In the villain building, Yaoyorozu was just as surprised at the rest of her class. She didn't know this was how her teammate was spending his day, but definitely made hers brighter.

Noticing the spaced-out look on her face, Mineta was the first to speak. "Uh, you ok Yaoyorozu?"

Snapping back to reality, she answered, "Yeah! I'm good, great actually! You look fantastic." Her smile after she spoke make Mineta look away instinctively, not ready for such high praise from someone he viewed as so much better than him.

"W-Well thank you for that, it means a lot to me…" he meekly said while rubbing the back of his head.

They both laughed together, enjoying the calm before the storm. That storm did arrive though once the loudspeaker started blaring. A reading of the rules and victory conditions from a tired Aizawa came out of the electrical boxes littered throughout the battlefield. Ending the quick reading with a yawn, their teacher then pressed the countdown button. Both Mineta and Yaoyorozu steeled themselves for the coming fight, determined to win this time. Once the countdown hit zero, they sprung into action.

* * *

**Well here is the super late chapter six… Yeah, I wish I had more to say. Grad school kicks my ass one day and then work kicks my ass another day. When I do have free time I just want to relax and try to forget that I have two massive time investments strangling my life. I will try to update more frequently, especially knowing how dedicated you all are to this story. I say it every time but still, thank you all so so much for your follows and favorites and especially your reviews. Knowing that people care about this story makes me feel incredible. Thank you all again. **


End file.
